A Christmas Carol
by Gethsemane
Summary: Sorry this is late...i got a cold for Christmas


A Christmas Carol   
by   
Gethsemane

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer: The original story was written by Charles Dickens...my favorite versions of it are The Muppet Christmas Carol and Scrooged. Pokemon is owned by those people that own them. Sorry this is late...I got sick for Christmas.**

**Prelude**   
It was Christmas Eve and our heroes were on their way to a Christmas cabin that Brock had rented. They came upon a pile of brightly wrapped presents in the middle of the road. There was a sign in front of them that said "Free Presents for Pokemon Trainers". 

"Oh, boy!" yelled Ash and Misty. 

"I don't know about this..." Brock said, resting his hand on his chin and striking an intelligent pose. 

"Oh, wow! A Nurse Joy doll!" cried Misty. 

"Outta my way!" yelled Brock, as he dove in, "It's mine, I tell you! Mine!" 

Pikachu noticed another pikachu standing near a bush. 

"Pika!" he said. 

"Chu!" said the other, the vulgarity of which irritated Pikachu, so he went over to give it a tailwhoopin' for Christmas. Unfortunately, he found himself in a rubber bag. 

"I knew that voice activated Pikachu that we bought the boss last year would come in handy!" James said. 

"Yeah, but it sure has a foul mouth on it!" said Meowth. 

"Let's go," Jessie whispered, for she had laryngitis and was trying to rest her voice. 

In the midst of opening his presents, Ash remembered his beloved Pikachu. He called him, but to no avail...Pikachu was gone. 

"Pikachu!!!" Ash cried, falling to his knees. 

**End Prelude**   


**Chapter One**

Chavez and Chavez were dead. This is a solid and unmoving fact. They were dead and in their graves for four years. Of this there is great importance. This you must remember or else this story will not seem as wonderful as it was. 

Jes, James, and Meowth were on their way home. 

"Achoo! God, I'm miserable." said Jessie, "but at least we got the pikachu." 

"The boss might actually give us a Christmas bonus!" James sighed. Everyone stopped to think greedy thoughts. 

"Er-hem." said a voice. 

"Huh?" the trio woke from their dreaming to see a short hippy man with a flute. 

"Hey, man. Can you spare some bread? It bein' Christmas and all. I'm collecting for charity...to feed hungry snorlaxes." 

"Charity? Yeah, right." said Meowth. 

"Hungry snorelaxes? But, I'm hungry, too! I wanna donut!" whined James. 

"No one ever gave me any charity!" huffed Jessie, "But you could start!" She was eyeing the hippy's hat full of money. 

"Dudes! No way! I recognize you! You're Team Rocket! I'm outta here!" The little hippy ran off. 

"C'mon you two! I need to get home and get some sleep." Jessie sneezed. They went on their way again. This time they came across Mondo. 

"You caught pikachu, I see. How sad for Ash, though. It is Christmas. Maybe you should get into the spirit of giving and give it back...it being Christmas and all." 

"What?! Are you mad? No way! We worked our tails off to get this thing!" Jessie huffed. 

"Yeah, I know, but Christmas only comes once a year. Anyway, come have dinner with me and Sara tomorrow." Mondo handed them some groceries and a wreath before speeding off in his jeep. 

"So what if it's Christmas. It isn't like we villains get the day off." Jessie sniffed. 

"Yeah and it isn't like da twoip don't got no more pokemon, plus that pile o' presents." said Meowth. 

"I'm glad that dollar store was having a sale. This was a great plan." James said. The trio finally arrived at their cabin. As Meowth unlocked the door, his eye rested on the knocker, which distorted and seemed to look like faces. 

"Rockets." The chilly lips outlined the words, but the sound did not come. Meowth jumped back. So did Jes and James. 

"Did yas guys see dat?!" Meowth whispered. 

"No." said Jessie. 

"Me, neither." said James. The trio bustled through the door. 

**End Chapter One**   


**Chapter Two**

Jessie, James , and Meowth sat in front of a fire. They were wearing matching nightshirts and caps, which the twerp's mother, of all people, had given them. People are strange. They were bundled up in blankets drinking hot tea and eating rice balls. 

"These rice balls suck, James." Jessie sniffled. 

"I'm sorry, all we had was Minute Rice. Did you feed the pikachu, Meowth?" 

"Yeah, I gave him dat bottle of ketchup dat's been in da fridge. He didn't seem to mind..." Meowth was interrupted by chains rattling. The trio huddled together. 

"What was that?" said Jessie. 

"Burglars?" whispered James. 

"Teeeeeeeam Rooooocket!" said two ghostly voices. 

"Ahhhh! Who's dere?!" yelled Meowth. 

"Know us now, do you not?" the voices melted into two images. A Native American girl with large brown eyes and a Chicano boy with Richie Valens hair appeared before the trio. The ghostly duo wore Rocket Gang uniforms. 

"Chavez!" Jessie said. 

"And Chavez!" James continued. 

"Yous guys' old Rocket mentors!" Meowth finished. 

"You can't be here!" James said. 

"Yeah, you two got blown up in that electrode heist, years ago!" Jessie said. 

"Yes. And now we suffer in eternity for our mistakes." the ghosts said. 

"That wasn't your fault, guys. You couldn't know that sick electrode would sneeze like that." James said. 

"Yeah!" said Meowth, "Yous guys was da best crooks in da business." 

"Charity" said Chavez the girl. 

"Kindness," said Chavez the boy. 

"Compassion!" moaned the girl. 

"Those should have been our business!" the boy shivered, his chains rattling. 

"What's with those chains Chavi! They are a fashion no-no!" Jessie said. 

"These are the chains we forged in life, by lying and stealing Pokemon...forever must we wear them in death!" cried the girl. 

"This is what we came to warn you! You must stop your evil ways! For the chains you are forging are greater one thousand fold than the ones we bear!" The boy howled. 

"God, James! Those rice balls really did suck. They are causing me to hallucinate!" Jessie growled. The spirits flew into the trio's faces. 

"Take heed! You will be visited tonight by three spirits! Be mindful of what they say and you might be spared our torment!" The boy moaned, slowly fading through the wall. 

"Expect the first spirit when the bell tolls midnight!" said the girl as she too faded from sight. 

"Alright...what the hell just happened?" James said. 

"Rice balls." said Jessie. 

"Rice balls." Meowth agreed and the trio settled down for the night. 

**End Chapter Two**   


**Chapter Three**

_Bong!! Bong!! Bong!! Bong!! Bong!! Bong!! Bong!! Bong!! Bong!! Bong!! Bong!! BONG!!!!!_

"Team Rocket! Awaken and take heed!" The trio awoke to find an iridescent yellow flame coloured lapras floating above them. 

"Are...are yous da spirit whose coming was foretold to us?" Meowth said. 

"I am the ghost of Christmas past. Climb upon my back and hurry, for we have much to do!" The trio climbed aboard the lapras and flew through the cabin walls and up over the forest, toward a bright light. 

"What is that?" Jessie asked. 

"It is the past." replied the spirit. 

The group came to rest over a huge, tastefully decorated house. James turned green. 

"Know you this place James?" said the spirit. 

"Yes, it was my boyhood home." James answered. 

"And the home of many happy Christmases." 

"Uh, I guess. AAh! We're not going in!" 

"They can neither see, nor hear us." the lapras said as they passed through the wall. 

The huge ballroom was filled to the ceiling with brightly wrapped gifts. A nine year old James sat in the front of the room in a huge, comfy chair. His parents stood behind him as a mile of servants stood in line in front of him, each with gifts. 

"This is from Santa Claus." said the butler, unwrapping a Snakes and Ladders game. 

"Oh, boy!" said James, reaching for the game. 

"Next!" said his mother, as the butler marched off with the game. The little James sat back. 

"From your maternal grandparents, Lord and Lady Quinton Compton III, two pure bred ponytas." Read a maid, who then followed the butler. 

"May I go play with them, Mother?" 

"No dear, you have many more gifts to open." 

"Jeez, James! What didn't you get for Christmas?" sniffed Jessie. 

"Do you not remember the joy you once felt at this time of year, James?" 

"Uh, yeah...sitting around watching the servants open my presents, which I hardly ever got to play with...But I remember this Christmas most of all..." James sounded ill. The scene leapt ahead to the ballroom, which had finally been emptied. 

"And now, dear the best surprise of all..." said his mother. 

"This here is Jezebel. She's come to live with us and be your playmate." said James' father. The little boy beamed excitedly at the girl. 

"She is going to teach you to be a proper, young gentleman and one day ya'll will be married! Isn't that mahvalous!" beamed his mother. The boys joyous look turned to panic. 

"Um, um...Hi, uh Jezebel." the boy managed. He was immediately met with a smack from Jezebel's fan. 

"James, dahlin'! That is not the propa way to greet a lady, especially one that will be your wife!" Jezebel snapped, "Now, you must say: 'Pleased to meet you, my dear Jezebel!" and stand in the presence of a lady!" She jerked the boy up. James' parents smiled on approvingly. 

"Isn't it wonderful to spend Christmas with loved ones who care so much about you?" the spirit asked. 

"Uh, sure." swallowed James. 

"Come, we have much more to do this night." said the lapras as she took to the sky again. 

"Thank God!" said James. "That was a few months before I ran away." he remarked to Jes and Meowth. The group then found themselves in front of a small, ratty, but gaily decorated house. 

"Oh," Jessie said, tears shining in her eyes. "Mama." 

"You too had happy Christmases." said the spirit. 

"Merry Christmas, baby girl!" said an attractive lady stepping through the door. The little red haired girl on the couch jumped up and hugged her mother. 

"Mama! Oh, Mama! You made it!" 

"How could I miss Christmas with my baby girl? Now guess who Gio and I ran into on the way?" 

"Who?! Who?!" little Jessie said. 

"Why, Santa!" her mother laughed. 

"Really, Mama? Really?!" The girl was given a brightly wrapped package. 

"Oh, Mama. Is it really for me?" The woman nodded and the little girl tore into the package. 

"Mama! A doll! A beautiful doll!" 

"That was the doll I got for Christmas. That Jynx took it away the next year...when me and my aunt lived in the cabin." Jessie said to James. 

"Now, Jessie." her mother said, " I have to leave tomorrow morning, and I'll be gone a while, but baby girl, when I come back things will be different." 

"Aw, mama. You jus' got here." Jessie sniffled. 

"I know baby, but listen. This job, it's big. It means a lot of money. It will also be good for Gio. When we come back, his mother is giving him a gym in Viridian...and he's going to take us with him! Won't that be nice! We'll live in a big new house!" 

"Please hurry back, mama." 

"I will..." There was a noise out in the alley that sounded like a bb gun and a meowth yelped. Jessie's mother rushed outside. 

"Get out of here, you cruel boys! Now!" she yelled. 

"Aw, Jeez, lady. That old meowth couldn't even move anyway. We did'er a favor." 

"I mean it boys, git!" 

"Mama! What's going on?" Jessie's mother came back in. She was holding a small bundle. 

"Jessie, this little meowth lost its mother. Do you want to take care of it?" Jessie ran over and looked at the tiny, bony meowth kitten. 

"I'll take care of it!" 

"Okay, but it is very young and weak. It's mother was weak and didn't feed it enough. You are going to have to feed it with your doll's bottle...every time it cries." 

"Okay, mama. Wow! I got two presents this year!" 

"Now, do you remember the joy of Christmas, Jessie?" the spirit said. 

"The next day Mama went to the mountains...and there was...was...an..." 

"Avalanche." whispered James, putting his arms around Jessie. Jessie nodded. 

"I'd forgotten about the kitten. I ran away a week later, after they came to tell me about mama. I tried to take care of it, but I couldn't even take care of myself. I left it with a litter of meowths outside of a chinese restaurant..." 

"Come along. My time has come to an end." said the spirit. 

"What about, Meowth?" Meowth said. 

"Your past was shown this night as well." 

"Wha--" 

**End Chapter Three**   


**Chapter Four**

_ BONG!_

The trio found themselves back home. 

"Come in and know me better, Team Rocket." a deep, sonorous voice said. The trio turned to find a snorlax surrounded by tons of scrumptious food. They stared and their mouths watered. 

"Come and know me better!" laughed the snorlax, "for I am the bounty of the present Christmas!" The trio ran over and began to eat. 

"Come, we must go find the parties!" said the snorlax. He picked the trio up, smashed them to his belly, and waddled off into the night. 

The group found themselves outside Mondo's apartment. He and Sara were kissing under mistletoe. After waiting about three minutes the snorlax picked everyone up again.   


"Well, nothing more to see here. Let's go," the spirit said. They found themselves in front of another cabin. 

"Isn't this where the twerps are staying?" said Jessie. Sure enough Ash and Co. were inside. Brock and Geodude were stringing popcorn. His other Pokemon were lounging in front of the fire. Misty and her Pokemon were decorating the tree. Ash was sitting in the corner. 

"Come on, Ash. Cheer up! It's Christmas!" Brock said. 

"Yeah! Don't worry. We'll get Pikachu back from those morons, you'll see." Misty said. 

"Well!" said Jes. 

"Humph!" said James. 

"Pikachu." Ash said, staring out the window. 

"Aren't you going to let your Pokemon out?" Misty said. Ash dropped his belt. The balls rolled off and hit the wall. 

"Bulba!" 

"Squirt!" 

"Hera!" 

"Char!" 

"Chica!" All of the Pokemon looked around and saw Ash. They ran over, but Ash remained still. Charizard was the first to go; he went and sprawled out on the couch. Heracross smelled the cider and ran over to it. Bulbasaur and Squirtle talked among themselves and went to help with the tree. 

"Chica! Chica!" Chikorita said and put its paws on Ash's leg. 

"Pikachu." Ash said with tears in his eyes and pushed Chikorita away. Chikorita's leaf drooped, but she pushed her way back under his hand. 

"Chica!" she said. 

"Go away, Chikorita." Ash said, pushing it away. Chikorita howled. 

"Come on. Chikorita!" Brock said, "Come decorate with us." 

"See the distress you have caused?" the spirit said. 

"Those poor Pokemon!" said Jessie. 

"We would never neglect our Pokemon like that! We love them all equally!" James said. 

"Well, my time in the world is up. Remember what you have learned." 

"Wait! Aren't you going ta show us da poor hungry snorlaxes?" Meowth asked. 

"On my way there now! Time to party." the spirit said as he disappeared. The trio found themselves back home. 

"Jes," 

"Yeah, Mewoth?" Meowth was interrupted by the chimes. 

**End Chapter Four**   


**Chapter Five**

_ Bong!! BONG!!_

The trio looked up to see a houndour glaring at them. 

"Are you da ghoist 'a Christmas yet ta come?" said Meowth. The hound turned and headed through the wall. Halfway through it turned and stared at them. They followed. 

"Look! It's the twerp's mom's house!" said James. It was nicely decorated and warm on the inside. It was a full house. Ash's mom and her Mr. Mime, Professor Oak, Tracey, Brock, Misty, Ash, and all their Pokemon were there. 

"Oh, Pikachu!" cried Ash. I'm so glad we found you! Remember that miserable Christmas a few years back, guys" he said to his other Pokemon. "You're my best friend, Pikachu!" Ash hugged his pikachu. Bulbasaur and Squirtle rolled their eyes and glanced sideways at each other. 

"Saur!" 

"Squirtle squirt squirt!" Squirtle agreed and they went over to join the rest of the Pokemon around the tree. 

"Oh, look. The twerp got his pikachu back!" James sighed. 

"Dammit! There goes our bonus." Jessie growled. The houndour motioned for them to follow. They found themselves outside another modest house. 

"Who lives here?" They soon found themselves inside. 

"It's...it's" Jessie and James babbled. 

"Us!" Meowth cried. 

Jessie and James sat around a tree. 

"Dada! Dada!" Said a small boy with blue violet hair. "Santa. Now?" James grabbed the tiny boy and hugged him. 

"No, no. Jasen, Santa is coming tonight when babies are asleep!" 

"Mama! Santa. Now!" Jasen cried. 

"No, baby. When you wake up!" Jessie said. 

"Speaking of wake up...look who did." said Meowth, carrying in a little baby with red violet hair. 

"Jenna. Up!" said Jasen. 

"Yes, Jenna's up." said Jessie, taking the baby. 

"Ok, Jas. Meowth has a present fer yous, mommy, and daddy. Do ya want ta open it?" 

"Pwesent!" Jasen said, reaching for it. He ripped it open. 

"Book!" he said. 

"Meowth?!" Jessie said. "Where did you get this?" 

"It came in da mail last week...along with this!" Meowth said, handing them a check. 

"Wead!" said Jasen, handing the book to James. 

"Okay, okay! _How the Jinx Stole Christmas_ by Jessica Morgan." James began. 

"Illustrated by James Morgan." Jessie added. She hugged Meowth. "This is so great! You know, I never really thought about this story until that Christmas we caught Pikachu. Giovanni was so happy. Can you believe he gave me a doll just like the one mama had given me?" 

"Yeah, but I knew that pikachu would escape." said Meowth. 

"Uh-huh. But at least it wasn't our problem any more after that." 

"Uh...uh..." said the spirit. 

"Look at our future, guys!" smiled James. 

**End Chapter Five**   


**Chapter Six**

The trio found themselves back home. 

"Oh, what a wonderful Christmas!" cried Jessie. 

"I can't wait!" cried James. 

"James, I didn't know that you..." said Jessie. 

"Do you?" James asked. 

"Yes! I do!" Jessie laughed. 

"Oh, I love you, too! Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Why didn't you tell me!" 

"I've know fer years!" said Meowth. 

"Oh, Meowth!" Jessie laughed. Then she got serious. "Meowth, you were that kitten...I'm so sorry!" 

"Aw, Jes! Dat's okay! If yas hadn't a left me at Chen's shop, I'd a never loined how ta talk and stuff. An' we found eachudda in da end!" Jessie and Meowth hugged. Then they all hugged. 

"Come on, guys! We have presents to open tomorrow. Then we have to take pikachu to the boss." James said. 

"So, are you gonna join me, James." Jessie said heading toward the bedroom. James looked at Meowth, jumped up and ran. He grabbed Jessie, threw her over his shoulder, and slammed the bedroom door. 

"An' a Merry Christmas ta yas, too!" yelled Meowth as he settled down in front of the fire. 

**End Chapter Five**   


**Chapter Six**   


Outside of the cabin a haunter and a gastly floated. They looked through the window. 

"Oh, well. That didn't work." said the gastly. 

"It seemed like such a good idea...maybe next year.."said the haunter. The two Pokemon flew off into the moonlight. 

**The End**


End file.
